Confessions
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, le père de Drago est envoyé en prison. Narcissa, qui déprime à cause de ce "deshonneur", parle de son mal-être à son fils. Mais Drago n'a personne à qui parler, lui... Personne ? Non, Harry est là !
1. Chapter 1

Et oui, revoilà Chu-chan, mais pas avec un délire cette fois-ci...

**Titre** : Confessions

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Après la fin de la guerre et la mort de Voldemort, le père de Drago est envoyé en prison. Narcissa, qui vit très mal ce "déshonneur", se confie à son fils. Mais Drago n'a personne à qui parler, lui... Personne ? Non, Harry est là !

**Avertissement** : **Tout les homophobes sont demandés à la sortie de cette histoire, située au niveau de la petite croix rouge en haut a droite... Ils sont priés de quitter immédiatement cette histoire qui contient un slash !**

**Remerciements particuliers : **à **ocechan**, qui, en plus d'avoir accepté de me donner des conseils sur l'écriture de ce chapitre, a corrigé toutes mes fautes d'orthographe ! (elle est pas géniale cette fille ? :P). Un grand merci à toi ! Je te dédie ce chapitre ainsi que le reste de la fic en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ont beau m'avoir déclaré ( dans mes rêves :P) qu'ils seraient toujours à moi et m'avoir donné le bout de papier qui le prouve, impossible de remettre la main dessus...Quoi ? Comment ça c'est pas vrai ?... C'était un rêve ? Possible...Lire ce qui est marqué en haut ? OK ! Alors, voyons...**Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic**...C'était parfait ? Merci :P

Les choses essentielles ayant été dites, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était déjà tard lorsque Drago Malfoy aperçu enfin le saule cogneur planté dans le parc de Poudlard.

Il revenait de l'appartement ou sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, avait été logée par le ministère en attendant la fin de la perquisition du Manoir des Malfoy.

Comme tout les jours depuis la fin de la guerre, il lui rendait visite. En effet, la jeune femme souffrait d'une grave dépression nerveuse à cause de ce qu'elle appelait "un déshonneur pour notre noble famille au sang si pur", c'est à dire l'envoi de son époux, Lucius Malfoy, à Azkaban et la saisie pour perquisition de leur manoir et de leur coffre à la banque Gringotts.

Les médicomages, constatant l'état de santé inquiétant de Narcissa, avaient conseillé à Drago de faire preuve de patience et d'affection afin d'aider sa mère à se remettre du choc et à se rétablir rapidement.

Il lui rendait donc visite tout les jours et il l'écoutait pleurer en ressassant inlassablement les mêmes choses. Mais ce qui l'agaçait dans toute cette histoire, c'est que lui ne pouvait même pas parler de sa propre souffrance à qui que se soit : sa mère refusait de l'écouter, son père n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se laisse autant aller (et de toute façon, il était loin), il était fils unique et il ne pouvait se confier à aucun de ses amis car ils ne le comprendraient pas...

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand il franchit la porte de Poudlard. En se rendant à sa chambre de préfet, il croisa Rogue, qui était devenu directeur depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

- Mr Malfoy, comment va votre mère, aujourd'hui ?

- Comme toujours depuis cette fin de guerre monsieur, très mal

- Vous lui souhaitez un bon rétablissement de ma part, demain. Bonne nuit Mr Malfoy.

- Je lui transmettrais. Bonne nuit, monsieur le directeur.

En réalité, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : ne pas voir sa mère demain. Il en avait assez de devoir supporter ses pleurs tous les jours. Certes, il comprenait sa douleur, mais il trouvait tout de même qu'elle exagérait. Lui aussi il souffrait énormément, mais elle refusait de s'en rendre compte.

Il se changea, se glissa sous ses draps et essaya de trouver le sommeil, en vain.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. _Peut-être que l'air frais m'aidera a trouver le sommeil_, pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea donc vers le lac. La température était douce, une brise fraiche et agréable jouait avec ses cheveux blonds qui tombait de manière élégante sur sa nuque. Il s'assit au bord du lac, perdu dans ses pensées, et commença à pleurer doucement...

***

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Comme chaque nuit depuis maintenant 3 mois, il avait été réveillé par un horrible cauchemar. Toujours le même.

Son cœur battait encore a tour rompe. Trop bouleversé pour pouvoir dormir, il se leva et décida d'aller prendre un peu d'air, histoire de se calmer.

Il enfila donc sa cape d'invisibilité et marcha hors du château, en direction du lac : c'était toujours la-bas qu'il allait lorsque quelque chose le tracassait.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le lac, il réfléchissait. Il avait perdu énormément lors de cette guerre. Il souffrait énormément. mais il ne pouvait parler à personne. Les seules personnes qui le comprenaient le mieux étaient Sirius, Lupin et Dumbledore, mais ils étaient morts tous les trois, par sa faute... Quant à Ron, il avait bien assez de problème comme cela, et Hermione aussi. Il restait donc seul, avec sa douleur et ses cauchemars...

Arrivé dehors, il sortit de sous la cape. La nuit était calme, une légère brise soufflait. Il allait se rendre dans son endroit préféré au bord du lac lorsqu'un drôle de son lui parvint : un sanglot étouffé. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et ce qu'il vit attira son attention : de la ou il était, il distinguait très nettement une personne recroquevillée sur elle-même En revanche, impossible de deviner de qui il s'agissait à cette distance. Il se rapprocha donc.

L'inconnu sursauta en entendant le bruit de ses pas et tourna la tête vers lui.

C'est la qu'il le reconnu : c'était Malfoy.

Il essuya précipitamment ses larmes et demanda a Harry :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- La même chose que toi, j'imagine...

Harry s'assit a côté de Malfoy sans tenir compte de ses faibles protestations.

- Pourquoi tu pleurais, Malfoy

- Pfff... Je pleurais pas, Potter, faut pas rêver...

- Je t'ai entendu Malfoy...

- N'importe quoi !

Mais comme Harry était curieux et qu'il voulait absolument savoir, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il change de tactique.

- Tu as encore été voir ta mère aujourd'hui ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?!

- Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout... J'ai entendu dire qu'elle allait très mal...

- C'est vrai, elle fait une grave dépression nerveuse.

- La pauvre... C'est vrai que ça doit être difficile pour elle...

- Ouais, mais franchement, elle exagère un peu, je trouve. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule a souffrir, il y a moi aussi...

Malfoy s'interrompit et rougit violemment, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Harry, lui, nota cette information et la rangea précieusement dans un coin de sa tête.

- Toi aussi, tu souffres, Malfoy...

- C'est pas parce que j'ai dis ça qu'il faut de ficher de moi !

- Pourquoi je me ficherais de toi alors que moi aussi, j'éprouve cette même souffrance ?

-... Toi...Aussi ?

- Bien sur !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, appréciant la douce caresse de la brise automnale et regardant la lumière de la lune se refléter sur la surface lisse du lac. Se fut Harry qui brisa en premier le silence.

- Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas a quelqu'un ?

- parler de quoi ?

- De ce que tu éprouves !

- A qui ? Ma mère refuse de m'écouter et reste murée dans sa propre douleur... Mon père est loin et, de toute façon, il n'accepterais jamais que je me confie comme ça ! En plus, aucun de mes amis ne me comprendrait et je n'ai même pas un frère ou une sœur vers qui me tourner... Tu vois, c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en parlerais pas ?

- T'es malades ou quoi ?! On est même pas amis, on est même ennemis. Tu profiterais de mes confidences pour te ficher de moi avec la belette et la sang-de-bourbe !

- Ils s'appellent Ron et Hermione ! Et non, nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as aidé à tuer Voldemort ? Tu m'as donné ta baguette, enfin ! Ce n'es pas rien...

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à parler...

- Je peux aussi te faire des confidences, si tu crains à ce point que je veuille me moquer de toi.

- Tu rigoles, la !

Il regarda Harry et constata qu'il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Il capitula finalement, se disant qu'après tout, il n'avait rien a perdre et, qu'en effet, cette proposition lui convenait : au moins, si le Gryffondor lui avait menti et qu'il divulguait ses confidences à toute l'école, il pourrait se venger...

- Bon, OK j'accepte...Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te réconforter, je t'écoutes et c'est tout ! Les marques d'affection, c'est pas mon truc.

Harry éclata de rire, suivi par Malfoy.

- D'accord, j'essayerais de ne pas réclamer trop de câlins !

Nouvelle crise de fou rire. Ils convinrent ensuite qu'ils se rentrouvraient ici tous les soirs à 23h, puis ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

En se rendant à sa chambre, Drago réalisa soudain qu'il s'était embarqué dans une sacrée galère... Il se remémora les paroles que son père avait prononcé tant de fois à son intention lorsqu'il était petit : "_Un vrai Malfoy ne se laisse jamais aller à la faiblesse, il ne pleure jamais, il ne se confie jamais. il reste fort, quoi qu'il arrive. Ne trahis jamais ton sang, mon fils !_"

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée " _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Père, pardonnez-moi, j'ai trahis mon sang..._"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila !

Ce chapitre est un peu une sorte de prologue. Il met l'histoire en place.

On en apprendra beaucoup plus sur les pensées, l'enfance et les peurs de Malfoy dans la suite. mais on en saura aussi beaucoup plus sur Harry ! (même si la fic tourne surtout autour de Malfoy...)

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !

Chu


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite de "Confessions" ! I hope you will enjoy it ! =)

**Titre** : Confessions

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR.

* * *

Lorsque Drago se dirigea vers la grande salle, le lendemain matin, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : "_Je suis dans la galère_".

Il ne cessait de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec le survivant. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé le hantait : "_Moi aussi, j'éprouve cette même souffrance..." _Qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire par la ? Drago pensait que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec la mort de Black. Après tout, c'était tout de même son parrain...

_Il faudra que je lui demande ce soir..._ Oui, car, malgré qu'il pensait que cela déshonorais sa famille, il avait décidé de quand même aller à ce rendez-vous. Il avait donné sa parole, et un Malfoy respecte toujours sa parole (encore une leçon du très cher Lucius...).

Ainsi, même si il agissait contrairement à l'une des règles de la famille Malfoy, qui est de ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse, il en respectait une autre, c'est à dire, celle de toujours tenir parole.

Ce fut tout de même un Malfoy pas très rassuré qui se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ce matin-là. Surtout que, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'épier les moindres faits et gestes de Harry, ce que Blaise ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Dis, tu comptes passer ta journée à regarder Harry ou bien tu vas enfin te décider à manger tes céréales ?

- Ne te fiches pas de moi, Zabini, je ne regardes pas Har..Potter. Et je manges mes céréales, d'abord !

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir failli appeler Harry par son prénom.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'on a cours dans 5 minutes...

- Quoi ?!

-... et en plus, c'est deux heures de potion avec les gryffondors, termina Blaise comme si il n'avait pas entendu la plainte émise par Drago.

Ce dernier se dépêcha d'engloutir rapidement le contenu de son bol (auquel il n'avait, en réalité, presque pas touché) et sorti en hâte de la grande salle, suivi par Blaise.

Même si le cours de potion était en commun avec les gryffondors, Drago l'aimait bien : les potions étaient sa matière préférée après la défense contre les forces du mal. Il arriva, comme à son habitude, en premier. Harry, quant à lui, arriva en dernier. Il haïssait les potions autant que le professeur, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout doué dans cette matière.

- La potion à préparer aujourd'hui est la _ludibrium visomniare _(1). Qui peut me dire quelles sont ses propriétés ?

Comme toujours, Drago leva la main en même temps que Hermione (qui elle, levait toujours la main...).

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Cette potion donne l'illusion à celui qui la boit que ses rêves sont la réalité.

- Excellent, 10 points pour Serpentard.

Il tourna inconsciemment la tête vers Harry. Il remarqua que celui-ci affichait un petit sourire en coin et qu'il le regardait. En somme, tout était normal... Drago retournait la tête pour regarder la liste des ingrédients qui venait d'apparaitre au tableau, quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de...bizarre. Quand il comprit ce qui n'était pas normal, ses yeux faillirent sortir de ses orbites. Harry le REGARDAIT ! En souriant en plus... Il regarda de nouveau Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et failli s'étrangler en constatant que c'était bien la réalité : Harry le regardait, et il souriait.

Mais, le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que Drago n'avait aucune envie qu'il arrête de le regarder... Il restèrent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Drago sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait et il tourna la tête en hâte, les joues rougissantes.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Il passa la suite du cours à confectionner sa potion, qu'il réussi, comme toujours, à la perfection : elle avait une parfaite couleur bleu azur, et elle était limpide et parfaitement translucide.

Harry, comme d'habitude, rata totalement sa potion, ce qui lui valu un zéro pointé supplémentaire, accompagné d'une heure de retenue.

Par curiosité, Drago regarda la préparation de Harry. La simple vue de la...potion lui donna envie de vomir : elle était d'un horrible vert opaque, et avait un aspect visqueux et grumeleux.

Drago se demanda avec un sourire amusé comme Harry faisait pour rater même les potions les plus simples... Il se demanda même si il ne faisait pas exprès de les rater pour agacer Snape. Il n'eut, en revanche, pas l'occasion de poursuivre cette réflexion, car il devait se rendre à son prochain cours.

Il ne vit donc plus Harry de la journée, puisque le seul cours qu'il avait en commun avec les gryffondors aujourd'hui était les potions.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement.

Comme d'habitude depuis la fin de la guerre, il quitta Poudlard à l'heure du déjeuner pour aller rendre visite à sa mère, ratant ainsi tout les cours de l'après midi. Elle l'agaça encore avec ses pleurnicheries inutiles sur la voisine qui ne l'avait pas salué, le boulanger qui lui avait vendu du pain de seconde qualité, le vendeur de pizza qui avait changé de trottoir en la voyant...

Il était encore très tard lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement de Narcissa. Celle-ci lui fit d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il n'avait pas cherché à lui parlé de ses problèmes, aujourd'hui.

Il bafouilla rapidement une explication du genre "je me suis rappelé de ce que père m'a dit, donc je me suis résolu à tout gardé pour moi" tout en rougissant légèrement. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait décidé de parler de ses problèmes à Harry Potter ! Narcissa le regarda d'un air suspect, mais le laissa partir sans poser de questions, à son grand soulagement.

Lorsque Drago arriva à Poudlard, il faisait déjà nuit.

Il ne pris même pas la peine d'aller d'abord dans sa chambre de préfet et se rendit directement au bord du lac. Harry y était déjà.

- Tu m'attendais ? Je suis en retard ?

- Non, tu es pile à l'heure ! C'est moi qui suis arrivé en avance, je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

-...

- Comment va ta mère, aujourd'hui ?

- Mieux, j'ai l'impression. Mais elle est toujours aussi agaçante.

- Je vois...

Un lourd silence s'installa, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire. Soudain, Drago pris la parole.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

- C'est à cause de ce cauchemar...

- Quel cauchemar ?

- Je vois sans cesse Voldemort tuer Sirius, puis Lupin, et Tonks...Je le vois les tuer tous avant de rire et de me dire : "tu es faible".

- C'est bien ce que je pensait...

- Pardon ?

Drago bafouilla rapidement en rougissant.

- Heu...Je veux dire, la souffrance que tu éprouves, elle est liée à ton parrain, non ?

- Comment tu sais que Sirius est, enfin était mon parrain ?

- Snape me l'a dit.

- Oh...Je vois

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Bah, la souffrance que tu éprouves est liée à ton parrain ?

- Oui... Bien sur. Il était la seule famille qu'il me restait... Voldemort à payé, mais ça ne fera pas revenir Sirius...Ni les autres.

- ...

- C'est de ma faute...

Harry, qui était adossé contre un arbre, se laissa glisser à terre et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Drago n'aimait pas cette situation. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens.

- Mais...C'est Voldemort qui les a tué, pas toi !

- Ils sont morts pour me protéger, donc c'est de ma faute...

- Idiot !

Harry, interloqué par cette insulte, cessa de pleurer et leva la tête afin de regarder son confident d'un air stupéfait.

Drago pouvait voir la curiosité briller dans les yeux de Harry. Ses yeux émeraude...Le blond se secoua mentalement avant de répondre en tournant la tête

- Ils ne sont pas uniquement mort pour toi, mais pour protéger tout les autres...

- Oui, tu as raison...Mais...

- Tu te sens quand même coupable, c'est ça ?

- Si je n'étais pas tombé dans son piège ce jour-là, Sirius serait...

- Tu ne savais pas. Et puis, il serait mort tôt ou tard. Voldemort l'aurai tué en même temps que les autres.

- C'est Bellatrix qui l'a tué.

- C'est Bella qui...?

- Oui

- Ah...Je vois. Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bella haïssait Black. Elle répétait toujours qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le tuer. Elle l'aurait achevé tôt ou tard. C'était inévitable. Comme pour les autres.

Nouveau silence. Drago préférait le maintenir : Harry avait besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Ils restèrent longtemps assis au bord du lac, silencieux, à contempler le reflet de la lune dans l'eau qui ondulait sous la brise fraiche .

- Et ta mère ? Elle détestait Sirius, elle aussi ?

- Oui. Tout le monde dans ma famille le détestait.

- Et...Et toi ?

- Je ne le connaissait pas. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de le détester

- Je vois...Et ton père ? Il ne le connaissait pourtant pas...

- Si, mais il ne le connaissait pas personnellement. C'est une longue histoire.

- Racontes ! On a tout notre temps, après tout...

- Eh bien, quand père s'est rendu chez mère pour la première fois, Black était la. Il n'a pas cessé de le critiquer. Et, même avant ça, ils se sont battus dans le train lors de la première année de Black à Poudlard. Père était en 6ème année, et Black ne savait même pas qu'il serait un gryffondor. Dès leur première rencontre, ils se sont haït...

- Ah ! Ben ça alors...

Drago explosa de rire en voyant la tête de Harry. Il semblait si stupéfait d'apprendre que Lucius et Sirius se détestaient, et pourtant cela semblait évident !

Son fou rire était visiblement contagieux puisque Harry se mit à rire à son tour. Ils finirent leurs soirée en plaisantant sur divers sujets, puis ils regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives après s'être dit "à demain".

En se glissant sous ses draps, Drago se dit que, décidément, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir brisé ce principe que son père lui avait inculqué. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de parler à quelqu'un ! Surtout à Harry. Drago savait que Harry le comprenait, même si il ne lui avait rien confié de très personnel ce soir...

Avant de s'endormir, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant eu hâte d'être rendu au lendemain.

Harry, quant à lui, dormi un peu plus sereinement cette nuit-là. Son sommeil ne fut pas troublé par d'horribles cauchemars. Parler à Drago lui faisait beaucoup de bien, et il avait hâte d'être à demain soir...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila ! Le deuxième chapitre est enfin en ligne...

Avec le prochain chapitre, on rentre dans les confidences sérieuses, et les sentiments vont commencer à se faire plus confus...

J'ai l'art de compliquer les choses ! :P

A bientôt pour la suite !

Bisous, Chu.

PS : Concernant l'enfance de Drago, je compte faire une fic à part, mais ça reste un projet... Disons simplement que j'ai tellement d'idées sur son enfance que tout ne rentrerait jamais dans cette fic, alors je pense mettre quelques idées ici, et développer le tout dans une fic à part. Idem pour la romance entre Narcissa et Lucius.

_(1) Merci le latin... Et merci Mme Gouverneur... ^^ _


	3. Chapter 3

Veuillez excuser mon retard, mais voici la suite de "Confessions" !

**Titre** : Confessions

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR (snif !)

* * *

Blaise buvait son café en regardant son ami Malfoy sourire et plaisanter avec Théodore Nott d'un mauvais œil.

Drago n'était pas du matin, et, d'habitude, lorsque Théo faisait une blague, celui-ci se dépêchait de le rembarrer d'une quelconque façon méprisante.

Blaise était quasiment sur que l'équation Malfoy+sourire le matin signifiait que la santé mentale du serpentard était en jeu. Aussi, il demanda d'un air inquiet à son camarade si il se sentait bien.

- Mais bien sur que je me sens bien, Blaise. Et en plus, il fait un temps splendide, aujourd'hui, regarde ! Le ciel est bien dégagé, la nuit va être claire...

- Qu'est ce que ça peux bien nous faire que la nuit soit claire ? On dors !

- Théo, la ferme !

Blaise sourit intérieurement. Drago était redevenu lui-même. Il commandait Théo en le regardant d'un air supérieur, tout était rentré dans l'ordre...

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que ledit Drago ne recommence à rire à l'une des blagues (pittoresques) de son ami ! Ce manège dura tout le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table pour se rendre à leur cours de métamorphose, Blaise constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris par le nouveau comportement de Drago : tout les autres élèves, à commencer par les autre serpentard et le trio Harry-Ron-Hermione l'étaient aussi. Quoique le Potter semblait trouver ça un peu normal... Bizarre. Si ça se trouve, il savait quelque chose...

Laissant ces doutes infondés de côté, Blaise se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux amis qui étaient déjà rendu une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle du professeur McGonagall, avec la certitude, en voyant sa tête, que le cours serait à mourir d'ennui.

...

...

...

Ils sortirent en sachant que cette certitude était confirmée depuis maintenant 1 heure et 55 minutes. Jamais les élèves n'avaient autant baillé à un cour de métamorphose de leurs vies. Même Hermione avait trouvé le cours inintéressant ! Et dire que la métamorphose était censée être une matière passionnante ! Enfin, elle l'était habituellement, seulement le niveau des cours baissait dangereusement et les élèves étaient bien incapables de dire pourquoi...

Les serpentards furent plus chanceux que les Gryffondors, puisqu'ils avaient une heure de détente grâce à l'absence du professeur Chourave : en effet, celle-ci était à Sainte Mangouste depuis une semaine. Elle avait failli se faire manger par une de ses plantes carnivores.

Drago, Blaise et Théo allèrent s'installer à leur place habituelle : près d'une pierre qui était là par on ne sait quel miracle.

Théo et Blaise engagèrent la conversation sur leur sujet favori à tout les trois, à savoir, les garçons (oui oui, les garçons !).

Ils adoraient, en effet, passer de longues heures à savoir lequel des garçons de Poudlard avait le plus beau postérieur, lequel avait la plus belle coiffure, lequel était un meilleur coup au lit, etc...

Quinze minutes plus tard, tandis qu'ils se disputaient farouchement pour savoir lequel entre Daniel et Sean avait la plus belle coupe de cheveux, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Drago. En effet, le blond adorait lui aussi ce sujet, et il ne manquait pas de prendre part à la conversation d'habitude, or, depuis le début, il était resté étrangement silencieux.

- Drago ?

- Hein ? Oui Blaise ?

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien dis depuis un peu plus d'un 1/4 d'heure...

- Comment ? Ah, oui oui je vais très bien... Excusez-moi, les gars, il faut que je réfléchisse à un truc...

Et sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades, Drago se leva et commença à s'éloigner du lac et de ses camarades. Il entendit Blaise demander d'un air inquiet ou Drago pouvait bien aller comme ça.

En vérité, Drago n'allait pas vraiment quelque part. Il se contentait de déambuler ça et la sans destination précise. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ou il se rendait : il irait ou ses pieds le conduirait.

Non, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de silence et de solitude. Il voulait s'isoler pour réfléchir.

Car la vérité est que, si Drago n'était pas intervenu dans la discussion entre Blaise et Théo, qui, de toute façon, finissait invariablement en une dispute entre les deux garçons au sujet des coiffures de Daniel et Sean, c'est parce qu'il était troublé par quelque chose.

Ou plus précisément, par quelqu'un. Drago n'avais jamais été amoureux de personne, mais il supposait qu'aimer quelqu'un était étroitement lié au fait d'être attaché à lui, et donc de penser à lui souvent.

Or, Drago ne pensait qu'à une seule personne en ce moment. Et, même si il ne ressentait pas à proprement parler de l'affection pour lui, il s'inquiétait quand même.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Comment Harry pouvait-il l'obséder à ce point ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ramène directement tout à lui ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Chaque soir, il était de plus en plus pressé de lui parler, et il n'avait plus envie de partir ensuite. En vérité, il se sentait bien en compagnie de Harry. Et son cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, qu'il sentait son parfum, ou simplement lorsqu'il entendait sa voix.

Il était perdu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça. Il ne savais pas ce que c'était, et ça l'inquiétait.

Drago continuait à déambuler sans destination, perdu dans ses pensées, sans savoir qu'à quelques mètres de là, Harry se livrait exactement à la même réflexion que lui.

Allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir des gryffondor aux couleurs rouge et or, il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir faire...

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Drago de la tête. Chaque fois qu'il était seul, il pensait invariablement à lui.

Même s'il voulait ne pas penser à lui, il y pensait quand même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait toujours à lui.

Et ça l'inquiétait. Il n'était tout de même pas obsédé par lui ?

Ou bien, si ça se trouve, il était...

La cloche qui annonçait midi les tira tout deux de leurs rêveries respectives.

Comme d'habitude, Drago se rendit chez sa mère immédiatement après le déjeuner et il rentra très tard.

Ce soir-là, il était déjà 22h45 lorsqu'il franchit les portes de Poudlard.

Il ne pris même pas la peine de se rendre d'abord dans sa chambre et alla directement au bord du lac. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'assit donc et attendit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry arriva tranquillement. Il s'étonna de le voir déjà installé et lui fit part de sa pensée.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'aller d'abord dans ma chambre pour me recoiffer un peu avant de venir.

- Tu étais donc si impatient de me voir ? plaisanta Harry. Je ne pensais pas être si réconfortant...

Drago remercia le cycle naturel de la Terre, et le fait que la nuit existe, car ceux-ci lui avait permis de dissimuler la magnifique rougeur qui lui était montée aux joues en entendant la plaisanterie qu'il avait pris dans un tout autre sens.

Mais cette rougeur soudaine n'échappa pas a Harry qui, malgré tout, ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Alors, comment vas ta mère ?

- Mieux. Elle ne s'est pas plaint inutilement aujourd'hui. Mais bon, comme père sera exécuté bientôt...

- Comment ça ?

- Lis.

Drago sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de papier plié qu'il tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le lut en silence, mais il ne put empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de sortir.

- Et ta mère est au courant ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage de...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car sa voix se brisa bien malgré lui sous le coup de l'émotion. Harry entendit au fond de sa gorge un bruit étouffé qui lui signala que Drago se retenait de pleurer.

- Drago, je...Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme blond s'essuya machinalement le nez, renifla et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Potter. On y peut rien...

Soudain, il craqua. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux, qu'il entoura de ses bras, puis il commencea à pleurer pour de bon. Harry ne savait comment réagir. Maladroitement, il pris Drago dans ses bras, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, et continua à sangloter de plus belle.

- Drago...

- Au fond, il n'était pas si horrible que ça, il était juste maladroit...

Drago se ressaisit et se redressa soudainement. Du revers de la main, il essuya ses larmes et déclara :

- C'est vrai... Tu sais, le jour de mon cinquième anniversaire, il m'a offert le balai dont je rêvais, mon premier balai...

- Oh...

- Il n'a jamais été doué pour montrer ses sentiments, c'est tout. Il était assez différent de ce que les gens pensent... Mais c'est sur qu'il n'a pas toujours été très sympathique, avec moi, comme avec Mère. Le jour de mes 8 ans, je n'ai pas eu le droit à un seul cadeau ! Et il y a eu aussi la fois ou il m'a enfermé toute la nuit dans le placard sans nourriture...

- Moi je n'ai jamais eu aucun cadeau à aucun de mes anniversaires, et j'ai toujours dormi dans un placard avant que Dumbledore ne fasse changer les choses...

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est horrible !

- Oui, mais c'est comme ça. Tu sais pourquoi j'étais si maigre quand je suis arrivé en première année ?

Drago opina du chef, montrant ainsi qu'il ignorait la réponse à la question posée.

- Les Dursley ne me donnait pratiquement jamais à manger...

- Mais c'est impossible ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit...

- Et pourtant ils l'ont fait.

- C'est horrible.

- Le jour de mon sixième anniversaire, ils m'ont même dis qu'ils avaient été tentés par l'idée de me préparer un gâteau empoisonné. Je ne sais pas combien de fois les Dursley m'ont répétés que j'étais une charge pour eux, et que je n'aurais jamais du naitre.

- C'est affreux ! Il ne faut pas que tu les croie, Harry. C'est totalement faux.

- Oui, tu as surement raison.

- Un Malfoy ne se trompe jamais !

- Tu te vantes encore...

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

Ils continuèrent cette petite "dispute" amicale pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis ce fut le silence.

Au bout de quelques instants, Drago pris la parole.

- Au fait, Harry, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu sais, quand j'ai...

Harry savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avais même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que le blond était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Ce n'est rien...

- Merci.

De nouveau, le silence. Mais Drago ne tarda pas à bailler au corneille, signalant ainsi à Harry sa fatigue.

- Bon, eh bien, à demain Drago.

- A demain, Harry...

Drago s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, quand soudain, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il se retourna, se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Harry. Quand il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard ce qu'il venait de faire, il partit en courant vers le château, le feu aux joues.

Il entendait la voix de Harry qui l'appelait dans son dos, mais il n'en tint pas compte et continua à foncer.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago se glissa directement sous les couvertures sans prendre la peine de se changer. Une seule pensée tournoyait dans son esprit : "_qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila ! Troisième chapitre enfin bouclé !

J'ai bien cru que je n'en verrais jamais le bout, il est vraiment long ! Mais bon, l'histoire me plait bien comme ça...

Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais rassurez-vous, j'essayerais d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre ! Une petite review ? Au moins pour me dire que vous me pardonnez pour mon retard ;) (ou bien que vous êtes fachés...Enfin, je n'éspère pas !)

A bientôt pour la suite.

Bisous, Chu.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila !! Suite et fin de Confessions ! J'espère que ça vous aura bien plus, et que ça ne vous manquera pas trop !! Lol^^

**Titre** : Confessions

**Disclaimer** : **Eh oui, même une fois l'histoire finie les personnages ne sont pas à moi... :(**

* * *

4 heures.

4 fichues heures que Drago était là, allongé sur son lit, dans la pénombre. L'horloge affichait 6h30, il faisait presque jour et dans deux heures, les cours commenceraient mais il s'en fichait.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il voulait comprendre, car il ne comprenait plus. Il voulait qu'on lui explique, il était perdu.

Mais même si Drago ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi un peu plus tôt, il était sur d'une chose : il ne le regrettait pas. Et puis, après tout, ça ne voulait rien dire, n'est ce pas ?

Peut-être que Harry allait tout simplement oublier... Mais si il n'oubliait pas ? Si il lui demandait des explications ? Que répondrait-il ? Il ne savait pas.

Mais c'était important, il voulait savoir. Mieux, il voulait comprendre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Donc il tournait en rond.

Cette situation lui faisait vaguement penser à une chanson moldue qu'il avait entendu un jour...

_I'm sitting here in a boring room  
It's just another rainy sunday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do  
I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens - and I wonder _(1)_  
_

Il voulait comprendre... Et plus il essayait, moins il y arrivait. Et encore cette agaçante chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête !

_I wonder how, I wonder why_

_Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_

_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_

_I'm turning my head up and down_

_I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning, around_

_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree _(1)

Il se posait toujours les mêmes questions, encore et toujours. Mais une seule réponse lui venait à l'esprit : amour.

Ça paraitrait logique, après tout... Les coïncidences entre ce que Blaise racontait hier et entre ce qu'il ressent lui, sa joie et son empressement à l'idée de voir Harry le soir, et maintenant ça...

Ça serait logique, oui, mais il y avait un détail : Harry était un ennemi. Son ennemi.

Il s'était habitué au fait qu'il aimait les garçons autant que les filles, d'ailleurs, cela ne lui posait aucun problème de s'imaginer sortant avec un garçon.

Mais pas Harry !!

Et de nouveau, il se demandait : si ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était quoi ? Est ce qu'après tout ce temps, son seul ennemi avait fini par devenir sa seule faiblesse, et le seul qu'il acceptait d'aimer ? Ça paraissait si logique, mais si irréel !

Drago se leva soudain et se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaise. Il devait lui parler.

Il rentra dans la chambre de son ami sans bruit, puis le réveilla sans ménagement, le secouant comme un forcené. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise était de très très mauvaise humeur, mais réveillé tout de même.

- Kes qui t'arrives toi ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller à 6h45 sinon je jures que je te tues !!

- Blaise, il faut que tu m'aides !!

- Bah parles !! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?!

- Je... Je crois que je suis amoureux de Harry...

------------------

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vague.

Il n'était pas près d'oublier le geste de Drago. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il y repensait sans cesse. Il voulait comprendre : pourquoi Drago avait-il fait cela ? Est ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose ?

Lorsqu'il repensait à ce moment, son cœur battait si fort !! Et il se sentait rougir rien qu'en imaginant Drago approchant ses lèvres de sa joue...

Il avait cru au début que Drago avait juste agi comme ça, de manière impulsive, parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, mais il trouvait que, décidément, ça ne lui ressemblait pas...

Mais le plus étrange était encore cette drôle de sensation qui l'habitait maintenant. Il ressentait comme une sorte de... de vide.

Oui, c'était ça, il se sentait vide sans les lèvres de Drago posées sur sa joue. Il se sentait nu, sans la chaleur de Drago près de lui.

En fait, il était dépendant de Drago.

Mais qu'est ce que ça signifiait... Est ce que Drago ressentait la même chose que lui ?

Il décida d'aller voir Hermione pour lui en parler. Elle saurait surement, elle. Il se leva, rentra dans la chambre de son amie préfète et réveilla brutalement celle-ci, qui émit un grognement de mécontentement avant de hoqueter de surprise en voyant qui l'avait réveillé.

- Harry !

- Il faut que je te parles, Hermione

- Je t'écoutes

- Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Un soir j'étais au bord du lac, et j'ai vu Drago. On a continué à se voir tout les soirs, et ce soir, il m'a embrassé, je...

- Oh oh oh !! Stop !! Je ne comprends rien, essaye de reprendre dans l'ordre, s'il te plait.

- Il y a trois soirs, j'étais sorti pour reprendre mes esprits après un cauchemar, quand j'ai surpris Drago en train de pleurer. Depuis, on a décidé qu'on continuerais à se voir, et a se raconter nos soucis. On s'est vu aussi se soir, et il m'a embrassé avant de partir en courant...

- Il t'as quoi ??!

- Oh, juste un petit bisou sur la joue... Mais là n'est pas le problème !

- Il est ou, alors ?

- Quand il m'a embrassé tout a l'heure, je me suis senti bien. En fait, je voulais qu'il continue... Je... Je me sens vide. Quand je suis avec Drago, c'est comme si j'étais... complet, mais sans lui je me sens vide.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu es amoureux.

- Mais... Mais c'est impossible !

- Non. Tu l'aimes.

- ...

- Tu as dis que c'était comme si tu te sentait vide sans lui. Si j'avais des doutes au moment ou tu as parlé de ce que tu as ressenti quand il t'as embrassé, après ça, je n'en ai plus eu aucun ! Tu l'aimes, Harry. Et Drago t'aime aussi surement, sinon il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte, ça ne lui ressemble pas...

- Non... Non ce n'est pas possible...

- Si Harry !! Tu l'aimes, crois-moi c'est la vérité !

Harry se leva soudainement, et quitta la chambre de Hermione en courant.

- Harry !!

Il devait sortir. Il fallait qu'il soit seul. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers le lac : c'était le seul endroit ou il se sentait capable de réfléchir calmement quelque soit la situation.

-------------------

- Tu est QUOI ?

- Je... Je suis amoureux de Harry !! J'en suis sur !

- Et tu t'en rends compte juste maintenant, ma parole mais tu es aveugle !! Depuis le temps que tu le regardes comme si tu voulais le dévorer, c'est évident que tu l'aimes !

- Tu le savais ! Depuis le début, tu savais ce que je ressentait pour lui et tu ne m'as rien dit !!

- Bien sur que non, andouille ! Je n'étais sur de rien. C'est quand tu t'es sauvé cet après-midi après ce que j'ai dit que j'ai compris. J'avais déjà des doutes avant, mais la j'ai tout de suite su. Et de toute façon, même si j'avais compris plus tôt, il aurait fallu que tu t'en rende compte par toi-même. Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru.

- Mais... Mais je fais quoi ?

- Ce que tu peux être niais ! Mais bon sang cours le rejoindre, balances-lui la vérité et laisse moi me rendormir !! Vous avez ma bénédiction, maintenant bonne nuit...

- Mais... Et si il me repousse ?

- Il ne te repoussera pas, il t'aimes aussi... Allez file maintenant ! Laisse moi dormiiiirr !!!

Et sur ces paroles, Blaise s'effondra littéralement sur son matelas, épuisé. Drago se leva et sortit, déboussolé. Alors comme ça il aimait Harry depuis longtemps... Et Blaise le savait !

Drago se sentait encore plus perdu. Complètement sonné par toutes ces révélations, il se dirigea vers le lac, dans l'optique de réfléchir calmement.

Il était presque arrivé à destination lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà là.

_"Et zut ! On ne peut pas être tranquille dans cette école ?"_

Malgré sa déception, il continua à avancer. Mais, plus il approchait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il _connaissait_ la personne qui était assise.

Au moment de franchir les 5 fatidiques derniers pas qui le séparait du pas-si-inconnu-que-ça, il réalisa avec horreur que le garçon assis n'était autre que celui qu'il avait le moins (le plus en réalité, mais pas tout de suite ! )envie de voir : Harry James Potter.

Potter qui devait d'ailleurs être doué d'une sorte de sixième sens pour détecter les personnes derrière lui, car il se retourna avant même que Drago ait eu le temps de s'enfuir en courant.

Puisqu'il était découvert, Drago décida qu'il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. Aussi, il s'assit et s'évertua à contempler uniquement le magnifique paysage, et à ne surtout pas tourner la tête à droite...

- Drago...

Les gouttelettes de rosée qui tombaient délicatement brillaient comme des lucioles sous la pâle lumière du soleil levant, et le lac semblait irradier d'une lumière si blanche et si éblouissante que Drago du plisser les yeux. Tout autour de lui resplendissait, et, lui qui habituellement se fichait pas mal du décor, était époustouflé par toute la beauté qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il en avait le souffle coupé tant le paysage lui paraissait merveilleux.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'explique tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ?

La lumière du soleil se renforçait et devenait de plus en plus dorée, conférant de nouvelles teintes surréalistes au paysage. Drago était en admiration.

- Drago ! Ça ne sert a rien de m'ignorer ! Il faudra qu'on parle tôt ou tard...

Tout resplendissait, prenant peut à peut un aspect plus éclatant encore. Au loin, les cimes les arbres de la foret interdite commençaient à être éclairées par le soleil. Drago était ébloui : jamais il n'avait vu autant de lumière se déverser en si peut de temps.

- Drago ! Parle-moi

Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, sa voix se bloquait dans sa gorge.

Il savait que Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas, que peut-être il pensait qu'il l'ignorait ou qu'il s'en fichait de lui, mais il n'y était pas... Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. En fait, il avait peur.

- Drago, répond-moi s'il te plait

La voix de Harry tremblait presque tant elle était suppliante. Drago était sur que s'il ne disait rien bientôt, Harry exploserait. Maintenant, il faudrait savoir s'il exploserait de rage ou de tristesse. Drago espérait que ça serait la rage. il pourrait supporter de l'entendre crier, mais l'entendre pleurer était au dessus de ses forces.

- Regardes moi, au moins...

Drago tourna la tête, surpris, et planta ses yeux gris dans le regard émeraude de Harry.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient assis tout les deux, Drago parla. Et ce, des heures durant. (2)

Il raconta tout à Harry : son enfance, les moments de bonheur comme les moments douloureux. Son entrée à Poudlard, les amis qu'ils s'étaient faits. Et lui. Harry, son ennemi, celui qui l'obsédait depuis si longtemps.

Harry buvait les paroles de Drago.

Enfin, au bout de 20 minutes, Drago se tut.

- J'étais loin de me douter de tout ça...

- Oui, j'imagine bien.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'il reste encore de la place pour moi dans ton cœur ?

- Tu as déjà la place d'honneur !

Drago rit, suivi par Harry.

- Je voulais dire... Est ce que tu crois que tu peux m'aimer ?

- Mais je t'aime déjà...

Lentement, Drago s'approcha de Harry, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

Ils rentrèrent dans Poudlard main dans la main.

- Tu as quoi comme cours, après ?

- Deux heures de potions. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

- Oui... A tout à l'heure...

Harry tourna à droite après avoir donné un sulfureux baiser plein de promesses à Drago. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre avec un grand sourire : le reste de la journée s'annonçait prometteur...

* * *

_(1) Les paroles sont extraites de la chanson Lemon Tree de Fool's Garden. Je trouvait qu'elle était particulièrement appropriée à t'était d'esprit de notre cher Drago : perdu, et qui attend que quelque chose se passe pour qu'il puisse comprendre._

_(2) Non non, il ne parle pas vraiment pendant des heures, c'est juste que cette expression me semblait la plus appropriée pour dire qu'il parle très longtemps. mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure suggestion, je suis preneuse, parce que je ne la trouve pas super..._

Voila ! C'est fini ! (encore une...)

Il va falloir que je me sépare de mes chers personnages (qui ne sont d'ailleurs même pas à moi... snif !)

J'espère que cette fin vous a plu.

On se retrouve, je le souhaite, bientôt.

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
